explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
If There were No Weapons in Minecraft
If There were No Weapons in Minecraft is a video on ExplodingTNT's Channel. In it, we find out how Minecraft will be like if weapons were removed from the game. Description Have you ever realized how important your swords, bows, and other weapons really were in Minecraft? Not being able to protect yourself from other players, dangerous mobs, and mysterious creatures such as Pink Sheep would be a horrible experience. It's time to see what Minecraft would really be like if there were no weapons on the game. Boxing would become a much more popular Minecraft mini-game... Plot The video begins with Failboat walking through a Plains biome, until he spots a button that will remove all weapons from Minecraft. After observing the button, Failboat realizes that it would be horrible to have no weapons, until he spots BaconCrafter and another pro fighting. Failboat quickly rushes to the fighters, stopping the fight and asking why they are actually fighting. BaconCrafter replies, saying that the other pro called him fat, and one-shots the unnamed pro. Then, he says that he is only 500 pounds, and leaves. Failboat wonders if he should actually click the button and imagines Minecraft without weapons. In there, we see Failboat walk up to Jeb and ask him if he wants to kill him, to which Jeb agrees, but realizes he has no weapons. Changing his opinion, Jeb says that they should party together instead, as the two players leave together. Failboat thinks that Minecraft without weapons would be great, and so he presses the button and walks up to BaconCrafter again and asks him if he wants to play games with him. However, BaconCrafter one-shots him with a fish, saying that it was a good idea to enchant his fish. Then, the actual video starts. In the first scene, we see Failboat and Altrive standing in front of the End portal. Failboat speaks up, saying that now that weapons are gone, killing the Enderdragon is impossible. Altrive wonders how they are going to win the game then, and Failboat says that they will have to offer their items. The scene cuts to The End, with a player offering the Dragon 14 diamonds if the Dragon kills herself. However, the Enderdragon declines and kills the player. Another player offers 91 emerald blocks, but the Dragon declines that offer too and kills the player. Failboat offers 5 million diamonds, but the Dragon kills him too, saying that he won't die for any items. However, Altrive comes in and offers the Dragon 2 deadbushes in turn for her to die. Dragon accepts this offer, calling it her "best day ever". In the next scene, we see ExplodingTNT and Failboat in TNT's House. TNT speaks up, saying that he loves the new update because everyone is so nice now. However, Notch walks in, saying that he has bad news for TNT. He then continues, saying that because the TNT Block can be used as a weapon, it is being removed. This obviously scares TNT, as the scene cuts to a pond. Failboat shouts at someone calling them "Mickey" and telling them to go to bed. The camera shows TNT, with the face being a mouse face and the skin missing every word "TNT", as Mickey (ExplodingTNT) says how he hates his life. The next scene shows BaconCrafter and Herobrine in a PvP arena. BaconCrafter tells Herobrine that as weapons are removed, PvP is now useless. But BaconCrafter has a great idea for a different activity. The scene cuts to BaconCrafter and Herobrine running around a grass field, tilling the ground underneath them and shouting at each other. They are quickly tilling the soil, but the farmland turns into dirt very quick. The two don't realize that two villagers are observing them, as one villager speaks up that they still didn't realize that they need water to farm. The next scene shows Altrive walking through a cave, as he spots a creeper. The creeper rushes at Altrive, and Altrive decided to kill it. Altrive pulls out his sword, but it has changed into a red tulip. This makes the creeper laugh, as he starts laughing at him, soon joined by a zombie and a witch. Soon, the 3 mobs invite a skeleton to laugh with them, but the skeleton doesn't want to. He explains that he is sad, because his bow turned into a red tulip too. The camera then cuts to the 3 mobs, Altrive, and even Pink Sheep laughing at the skeleton, mocking and insulting him, as the video ends. Trivia * In this video, the Ender Dragon kills herself for two deadbushes after declining 5 millon diamonds. This means the Ender Dragon could be considered a noob. * In the last scene of the video, a witch laughs at Altrive and the Skeleton as weapons are removed, even though she should be sad because Splash Potions should be considered weapons and they must have been removed. * Though it was Failboat the one who removed weapons, Notch removed TNT because it could be used as a weapon instead of changing things back, like if he was the one who wanted to remove them.Category:Videos Category:Weapons